In the field of revolvers, safety devices are well known for the purpose of preventing accidental discharges due to the dropping of the firearm or due to the careless of the operator while handling the revolver or the hammer thereof.
A known safety device is for instance the IT-882218 patent.
It consists of a pushing element pivotably connected to the yoke and having a lower finger and an upper appendix and angularly movable in a plane parallel to the back face of the yoke; a pusher axially movable and cooperating with the trigger's blocking tooth; and an inclined upper surface near the upper extremity of the pusher for positioning the balance lever between the hammer and the back face of the yoke.
However, this device, as the known safety devices, is quite complex and expensive and it is necessary to make the seats in the hammer in the different directions for all the safety elements. In fact, the safety elements are almost exclusively positionated in the body of the trigger.